Fire (2NE1)
"Fire" - дебютный цифровой сингл 2NE1. Он был выпущен 6 мая 2009 года. Текст Бом, Дара, CL, Минзи Корейский= I go by the name CL of 2NE1 It’s been a long time comin’ but we here now And we ’bout to set the roof on fire baby (uh oh) You better get yours, ’cause I’m gettin’ mine eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h You better ring the alarm eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h We’re 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh Hey hey hey hey Come in come in come in 다른 세상으로 지겹기만 한 고민은 이제 등을 지고 Lalalala 가식없는 나의 콧노래로 Hahahaha 다신 널 비웃지 못하도록 Now let’s 춤을 춤을 춤을 춰요 Wanna get down 보다 큰 꿈을 꿈을 꿈을 꿔 세상은 내 맘 대로 다 할 수 있기에 큰 자유를 위해 Tonight tonight oh 내 눈빛은 빛나는 별들로 내 심장 속을 태우는 저 불빛도 영원하진 않겠지 but 잃을건 없지 O-h o-h o-h yeah 나 미-미-미-미-미-미-미-치고 싶어 더 빨리 뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰고 싶어 저 높은 빌딩위로 저 푸른 하늘위로 크게 소-리-리-리-리-리-리-리-치고 싶어 You got the fire 나의 가슴을 쿵쿵쿵 You got to drop it like it’s hot 지금 멈추려 하지마 (ooh) The fire 내 머리속을 붐붐붐 I got to drop it like it’s hot 멈추려 하지마 (hey) Get up get up get up 몇번 넘어져도 믿었던 세상이 날 또다시 배신해도 나-나-나-난 절대 울지않아 바보처럼 엄머-머-머 내숭떨지말아 남들처럼 내가 저 끝까지 데려갈게 Follow follow me 숨이 차 오를만큼 달려주는 나의 가슴이 왠지 나 싫지만은 않아 재밌죠? 겁내지 말아 let it go 보다 더 나은 내일로 Le-le-le-le-le-let’s go 내 눈빛은 빛나는 별들로 내 심장 속을 태우는 저 불빛도 영원하진 않겠지 but 잃을건 없지 O-h o-h o-h yeah 나 미-미-미-미-미-미-미-치고 싶어 더 빨리 뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰고 싶어 저 높은 빌딩위로 저 푸른 하늘위로 크게 소-리-리-리-리-리-리-리-치고 싶어 Switch it up! eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h You better ring the alarm eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h We’re 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh oh 머리가 찰랑-찰랑-찰랑-찰랑 대도록 엉덩일 살랑-살랑-살랑-살랑 흔들어 머리가 찰랑-찰랑-찰랑-찰랑 대도록 엉덩일 살랑-살랑-살랑-살랑 흔들어 Uh 나 미-미-미-미-미-미-미-치고 싶어 더 빨리 뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰-뛰고 싶어 저 높은 빌딩위로 저 푸른 하늘위로 크게 소-리-리-리-리-리-리-리-치고 싶어 언제나 오늘처럼만 자유롭고 싶어 |-|Романизация= I go by the name CL of 2NE1 It’s been a long time comin’ but we here now And we ’bout to set the roof on fire baby (uh oh) You better get yours, ’cause I’m gettin’ mine eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h You better ring the alarm eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h We’re 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh Hey hey hey hey Come in come in come in dareun saesangeuro Jikyeobkiman han komineun ijae deungeul jigo Lalalala gashik eobneun naui kkotnoraero Hahahaha dashineol bichi mothaedoruk Now let’s chumeul chumuel chumeul chouyo Wanna get down Boda kkeun kkumeul kkumeul kkumeul gwo saesangeun naemam Daero da hal su ittgiyae kkeum jayureul euihae Tonight tonight oh Nae nunbicheun bitnaneun byeol deulro Na shimjangsogeun tae u neun jeo beulbitdo Yeongweonhajin anhkyeatji deo irheul keon eobsji O-h o-h o-h yeah Na mi mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo You got the fire naui gaseumeun kkung kkung kkung You got to drop it like it’s hot jigeum meomchuryeo hajima (ooh) The fire nae meoriseukeun kkung kung kkung I got to drop it like it’s hot meomchuryeo hajima (hey) Get up get up get up myeotbeol neomeojyeodo Mideotdeon saesangi nal teudashi baeshinhaedo Na na na nan jeoldae eulji anha babo cheoreom Eo meo meo meo naesungtalji mal a nam deul cheoreom Naega jeo kkeulkkaji daeryeokalkae Follow follow me Sumi cha oreulmankeum dalryeojineun naui gaseumi Eonji na shiljimaneun alnha jaemitchyeo? Keomnaji mal a let it go Boda deo naeun nae ilro Le-le-le-le-le-let’s go Nae nunbicheun bitnaneun byeol deulro Na shimjangsogeun tae u neun jeo beulbitdo Yeongweonhajin anhkyeatji deo irheul keon eobsji O-h o-h o-h yeah Na mi mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo Switch it up! eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h You better ring the alarm eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h We’re 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh oh Meoriga chalrang chalrang chalrang chalrang daedoreuk Eongdeongil salrang salrang salrang salrang heundeulo Meoriga chalrang chalrang chalrang chalrang daedoreuk Eongdeongil salrang salrang salrang salrang Heundeulo Uh Na mi mi mi mi mi mi mi michigo shippeo Deo pali tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tikgo shippeo Jeo nopeun bildingeuro jeo pureun haneuleoro Keukae so ri ri ri ri ri ri richigu shippeo Eonjena oneulcheoreom nan jayoreubgo shippeo |-|Английский= I go by the name CL of 2NE1 It’s been a long time comin’ but we here now And we ’bout to set the roof on fire baby (uh oh) You better get yours, ’cause I’m gettin’ mine eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h You better ring the alarm eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h We’re 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh Hey hey hey hey Come in, come in, come into another world Turning back from the tiresome worries Lalalala to my natural hum Hahahaha so no one can ever sneer at you Now let’s dance dance dance Wanna get down I have a rather big dream dream dream Cause I can do whatever I want with the world For the great freedom Tonight tonight oh My eyes are filled with shining stars Even the light burning in my heart Won’t be forever, there’s nothing to lose O-h o-h o-h yeah I want to go go go go go go go crazy I want to run run run run run run run faster To those tall buildings, towards the blue sky I want to shout -out-out-out-out-out-out loudly You got the fire, my heart goes bump bump bump You got to drop it like it’s hot Don’t try to stop it now (ooh) The fire, my mind goes boom boom boom I got to drop it like it’s hot Don’t try to stop it (hey) Get up get up get up even if you fall down a lot Even if the world I trusted in betrays me again I I I I will never cry like a fool Oh no no no, don’t act sneaky like others do I’ll bring you all the way to the end, Follow follow me My heart’s running fast enough to make me run out of breath Somehow I don’t hate it, I’m having fun Don’t be afraid, let it go To a better tomorrow Le-le-le-le-le-let’s go My eyes are filled with shining stars Even the light burning in my heart Won’t be forever, there’s nothing to lose O-h o-h o-h yeah I want to go go go go go go go crazy I want to run run run run run run run faster To those tall buildings, towards the blue sky I want to shout -out-out-out-out-out-out loudly Switch it up! eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h You better ring the alarm eh eh eh eh eh eh e-h We’re 2NE1 eh eh eh eh eh eh oh So that your hair flutters flutters flutters flutters Shake your booty gently gently gently gently So that your hair flutters flutters flutters flutters Shake your booty gently gently gently gently Shake it Uh I want to go go go go go go go crazy I want to run run run run run run run faster To those tall buildings, towards the blue sky I want to shout -out-out-out-out-out-out loudly I always want to be free like today Ссылки на видео * Клип (Street ver.) ** Space ver. en:Fire (2NE1 Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:2NE1 Категория:Релизы 2009 г. Категория:Синглы 2009 г.